


thoughts

by Fandomlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlove/pseuds/Fandomlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry finds himself thinking about Hermione more and more will Hermione return his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry knows he shouldn't be thinking about Hermione but he cant help himself ;the one constant thing on his mind is Hermione granger and how if he could he would kiss her neck and trail kisses down her collarbone until .... no he couldn't, he had to think about Ron : his best friend who also loved Hermione and if he knew the dirty thoughts harry was having about Hermione he would be shocked and disgusted at his friend so harry never acted on his actions even when it felt like he would burst if he didn't kiss Hermione once and for all.

it all started when at the yule ball he danced with Hermione she had looked beautiful in the lighting that is when he knew his feelings for her had shifted and she could no longer be his just his friend anymore . That wasn't the worst part it was when the dreams and thoughts started like he would dream of kissing Hermione a lingering and expletory kiss and her hands would drift over him ,his back. his bare skin felt like hot silk under her palms , their hands moved quickly over each other then more slowly, unhurried .she dug her fingers into his shoulders when he kissed her throat and suddenly his was back in reality sitting on his desk in snapes class.

"harry would you care to concentrate I just asked you what the remedy for toad filinscituses is."Snape added cunningly but harry was so flustered all he could get out was an "ohm mm.."Snape smiled at this and uttered his favourite words to harry " detention for a week - you know I just love punishments I think the potions need to be stocked again potter." harry sat up abruptly he couldn't have another detention but he knew there was no use arguing with Snape he felt as if the world was tilting and he was clinging on helplessly, trying to keep from tumbling into a black abyss.

as if in a dream he found himself getting to his feet. He walked across the common room and opened the door after saying the password "revatious" and guess who he should find other than the lovely Hermione granger.  
"hey Hermione- what are you doing out so late thought you loved keeping the rules." harry said awkwardly because he knew he had woken up to stop having those dreams because he couldn't stand having something so close yet so far but why was she up ?  
"...umm I couldn't sleep and please don't ask me why." he decided not to ask she seemed shaken up but he wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't "You know you can ask me anything Hermione." he says hesitantly he just doesn't know what to do lately in the past he would have been able to talk as friends but that was long gone.  
"yeah I just umm wait I just have to get this out its been killing me and I know you might not feel the same way but ill be able to sleep easier if you knew. "Hermione looks like all the courage has slipped out of her as she shuts her mouth but before it leaves her completely she adds " I'm in love with you harry."

I look at my fingers just to check this isn't a dream I read somewhere that if you have extra fingers its a dream and sure enough I had seven fingers on my right and eight on my left I was devastated and I pulled out of the dream it was horrible but the surprising thing was Hermione's blurry figure standing next to me, I put on my glasses and I was right it was Hermione I was happy to see but what she said made me even happier ; I stood up about to ask why she was in the boys room and she silenced me and said " I love you harry potter and its been killing me not to tell you." I didn't think about what to do next I just stretched up to kiss her , my hands found her waist and pulled her down against him- a second later his mouth was on hers and he forgot about the dreams he had what he wanted right at this moment but then Ron had to wake up.

"BLOODY HELL! "what are you doing harry get your hands of her; harry quickly untangled from Hermione and didn't see the punch Ron threw until it was too late Hermione however saw it quick enough and did a time stopping spell that froze Ron in place he was astounded that Hermione could cast a spell so fast but it didn't surprise him after all this was Hermione Granger he was smiling from ear to ear when he told Ron after he had calmed down how he loved Hermione and she loved him and how he hoped they could still be friends.

once Ron was unfrozen he said he would need a couple of days before everything could go back to normal but harry knew nothing would ever be normal again but he didn't care because right then Hermione took his hand and dragged him to the girls bathroom : he hoped moaning myrtle would at least give them 20 minutes.


	2. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Ron?

Ron had been distant ever a once hermione and harry admitted their love do each other .  
Harry was kissing hermione before he had to go to quidditch. Harry couldn't believe his luck he had the girl of his dreams but what about his best friend Ron hadn't spoken to him in ages and when he had it had been something small like 'pass the salt' harry didn't know what to do everything was going great with hermione but what about Ron .

'Hey Ron-wait you ready to beat slytherine?'harry asked getting the snitch out to practise for the match 'yeah but I bet slytherine doesn't secretly love the girl you liked.'Ron added bitterly.  
'Ron I'm sorry it just happened.'harry moved to touch tons arm but he swerved it to avoid harry and quickly took off.

Harry finished practise and met hermione behind an oak tree hermione surprised harry by kissing him full on it was a long and gentle kiss because their love was gentle and had been based on friendship.

'Well we'll can't even go anywhere without seeing you guys make out.'Ron told the two as he passed but harry could see the hurt in his eyes  
'Ron come on I'm sorry!'harry exclaimed he didn't know what to do he loved hermione but Ron had been his friend first

'Its okay you can go and kiss your girlfriend I'm surely not going to stop your teenage hormones.'ron told harry while he quickly sat on his bed.

'What do you want me to do I'll do it ; I don't want to lose you as a friend Ron .' 

'You could break up with hermione .'ron grumbled as he left the room harry didn't know what to do but everything was going amazing with hermione it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
